Thorns to a Rose
by StoryOfLaughter
Summary: Their pervious lives had ended and so did their families. They made their own family in the Organization, but with so many different personalities... There is bound to be trouble. Family bonding between our fav Organization XIII!
1. Chapter 1

Thorns To A Rose

'I can't believe this! How can they get away with this!'

A certain Nobody stalked the halls of the castle, fuming. His precious... They would not get away with this! He snuck into the library, smerking at the pile of incompleted missions.

It had to be subtle enough where the others would never be able to figure it out. The missions were not too difficult, it was just trying to get the targets out of the castle long enough to pull this off.

"Hmm... If Zexion doesn't look then this might work," muttered the Nobody.

The Nobody smerked at his plan. This would be too perfect. None of the others would be able to figure this out. When morning came around, the choas would ensue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thorns To A Rose

-Castle That Never Was-

"Xion!" Demyx called, as he raced into the Gray Room. "Zexion's being mean again!"

"You started it!" Zexion accused as he slid into the room, "Give it back!"

"I did not! You threatened to hurt me first," cried Demyx.

"Did not! Just give it back all ready," shouted Zexion, lunging at Demyx.

Xion sighed softly as she watched the familiar scene play out before her. Demyx yelped as he dodged the angry Schemer.

"But if I do, you'll maim me or something," whined Demyx. "Zexion, please don't kill me!"

"Then give it back!" growled Zexion.

"If you two don't stop, then I'll have to get Axel," reminded Xion.

"Noooo!" Demyx lifted the Lexicon over his head and out of Zexion's reach.

"No fair!" Zexion tried to jump for his beloved book, landing on Demyx's toes.

Demyx yelped out in pain and dropped the Lexicon. Zexion glared at the Nocturne, quickly scooping up his Lexicon. Demyx screeched as he hurriedly tried to escape the Schemer's wrath.

"Xion!" Demyx yelped as he jumped out of the way. "The little runt's trying to kill me!"

Zexion momentarily stopped, staring at Demyx wide eyed. "I am not a runt," he muttered, softly. "Get back here!"

Xion sighed again as she called, "Axel! Their at it again."

Demyx gulped at his mistake. Zexion was terrifying when he went quiet like this. He turned tail and raced out of the Gray Room. Zexion ran after him, intent on wacking the Nocturne upside the head.

Demyx slid behind a corner, panting, "Phew! Zexion won't find me here."

Axel finally found Zexion, easily catching him by his coat. The redhead tilted his head and asked, "What's got you all riled up?"

"Let go!" shouted Zexion.

"Yes!" Demyx pumped his arm in victory.

"I should've known," sighed Axel.

"Demyx!" Zexion hissed as he threw his Lexicon at the Nocturne.

Demyx yelped in pain as the Lexicon hit it's mark. Axel quickly readjusted his grip on the Schemer, shocked.

"Zexion! What in Kingdom Hearts has gotten into you?" demanded Axel.

"Zexion... Why?" sniffled Demyx, rubbing his sore head.

"Axel! Let me go!" Zexion tried squirming out of his coat.

Demyx squeaked, but Axel quickly grabbed Zexion around the waist. Zexion gasped as he was held back, a little painfully.

"Hey!" Zexion tried to squirm into a less painful position.

"D-don't hurt him," mumbled Demyx.

"I'm not going to hurt... Settle down, Zexion!" grunted Axel.

"I-is he a-all right?" wondered Demyx, watching wide eyed.

Axel grunted as he fought to settle Zexion down. The stubborn teen refused to calm down. "He's perfectly fine," whispered Axel.

Roxas walked around the corner and froze, "Do I want to know?"

"No," replied Axel, quickly.

"Let go all ready! Don't drop..." Zexion managed to squirm free of Axel's hold on him, but ended up face first on the ground. "Oww..."

Demyx gasped and Roxas face palmed. Something was always going on. It was never boring here.

"You shouldn't have been squirming," scolded Axel, resting his hands on his hips.

"Do you... need help?" asked Roxas, hopeful that the redhead had this handled.

"We should be fine, Roxas," whispered Demyx.

"That hurt," huffed Zexion, trying to get up. Demyx offered his hand, which Zexion hesitantly took. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," smiled Demyx, forgetting that he had been chased only a few minutes ago.

"Oh! I was looking for you two. Saïx wants to see you both," stated Axel, remembering why he was searching for the two troublemakers in the first place.

"Us? What did we do? He's *gulp* He's not going to kill us, right?" panicked Demyx.

"Nah, he's dishen out missions," smerked Axel.

"Oh, phew!" Demyx relaxed immediately.

Zexion sighed as he dusted himself off and picked up his Lexicon. He tugged Demyx in the direction of the library by his sleeve. "Come on, Dem, before he decides to send someone else to fetch us," muttered Zexion.

Zexion and Demyx entered the library and froze. Saïx was sitting at the desk, looking through the incomplete missions. What shocked the two Nobodies, was the smile on the Diviner's face. Saïx actually looked happy. Kingdom Hearts, what matter of magic is this?!

"There you two are," acknowledged Saïx, looking up at the two Nobodies.

"Uh... Hi...?" Demyx was unnerved by Saïx's mood.

"Nine, you will accompany Six on a reconnaissance mission. Here are the details," stated Saïx, getting straight to business.

Saïx tried handing the details to Demyx, but Zexion snatched them. The Schemer glared at Saïx, annoyed.

"When do I get a real mission, like the others?!" demanded Zexion.

"Where are we going?" wondered Demyx.

"The Beast's Castle? But..." started Zexion.

"Ooh!" Demyx clapped his hands in excitement.

"But..." Zexion tried again.

"Get going. I expect the report back before supper," ordered Saïx, focusing on the paperwork again.

"Okay," sighed Demyx, turning to leave the library. He muttered under his breath, "Puppy."

"Wait, Dem!" Zexion called after Demyx.

Demyx laughed at Zexion's baffled behavior. The Schemer rushed to catch up to the Nocturne.

"Demyx! It's not funny! It's in the middle of winter in that world," explained Zexion, angrily.

"Wait, what? Do we need coats?" asked Demyx, slowing down.

"I don't have a winter coat. I'm not allowed in the snow, remember?" Zexion reminded Demyx, impatiently.

"Oh, yeah," mumbled Demyx. "Well then. You can use mine."

"Won't you get cold?" Zexion frowned.

"Eh, I'll be fine," shrugged Demyx.

Zexion shook his head. He wondered out loud, "Don't you think it's weird how they put me on a mission in the snow? They hand pick my recons and it's usually the same worlds. I've never been to this one."

"This one's cool!" Demyx enthused, "It has a dog... ottoman... thingy! The fire's so warm, too!"

"A dog?" echoed Zexion.

"Yeah! Well, he's like a cushion with legs, really," explained Demyx.

"So this is one of those weird worlds," sighed Zexion.

"Yep," nodded Demyx.

"Let's get ready then," huffed Zexion.

"I love this world!" Demyx grinned widely, excited.

"Here," whispered Zexion, holding out the mission details.

"Great! So we're s'posed to..." started Demyx.

"We're supposed to go around the town and the forest. We need to see if the Heartless are showing up more," informed Zexion.

"Oh! Yeah, I knew that..." Demyx sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Then he recalled one of his previous missions concerning this world, saying, "I should probably tell you that the most evil Heartless there are these things called Bad Dogs. I've seen what they can do to a stick. Just imagine what they could do to a Nobody!"

"A stick? Don't tell me you've tried playing with them before," gawked Zexion.

"Me? Nooo..." Demyx widened his eyes in a look of innocence.

"I don't believe it," muttered Zexion, shaking his head.

"Come on! Would I be that dumb?" wondered Demyx.

"You've done dumber," shrugged Zexion.

"I..." Demyx paused, closed his mouth, and sighed, "Yeah, I have."

Zexion tried to hide his smile, "Where's a good place to start?"

"Hmm... Let's try the woods!" Demyx announced, after a moments thought.

"Okay. Lead the way, Dem," offered Zexion.

Demyx grinned widely as he summoned a Corridor of Darkness. He watched Zexion step through before following.


	3. Chapter 3

Thorns To A Rose

-The Beast's Castle-

Snow softly fell from the sky as Zexion and Demyx stepped out of the Corridor of Darkness. Demyx quickly closed the Corridor and Zexion looked around in awe. It was beautiful here.

"Wow," whispered Zexion.

"Ooh! So pretty! Zexion, this is snow!" Demyx flopped onto the ground and started to make a snow angel.

"It's so calm here. And cold," shivered Zexion.

"Oh, yeah. Here!" Demyx quickly took off his coat and draped it over Zexion's shoulders. He looked over the small teen and said, "Don't die on me, now."

"I could say the same to you!" shouted Zexion.

"Yeah, but you get colder than I do," shrugged Demyx.

In truth, Demyx was cold, but he could ignore it for right now. He had to make sure Zexion did not fall sick from this mission. Even though it was strange for a mission to allow him in such a drastic climate, he wanted the smaller Nobody to be able to go to the different worlds.

Zexion stuck his tongue out in reply. Demyx did the same and suddenly halted. An idea struck him. Demyx bent over and gathered some snow, saying, "Zexion! Look at this!"

Demyx tossed a snowball at Zexion, who squeaked as he fell over, "Hey! What was that for?"

"It was a snowball! It's fun," smiled Demyx.

"Fun? How can throwing things be fun? Every time I throw something at you, Dem, you end up running away screaming," wondered Zexion, tilting his head to the side.

"Just try it," laughed Demyx.

"So... You won't run away if I throw snow at you?" asked Zexion, skeptical.

"I promise not to," nodded Demyx.

"Do I just throw it? I don't understand how this works," stated Zexion.

"Yeah. Scoop it into a ball, squish it a bit- but not too hard!- and then throw it!" Demyx explained excitedly.

"Like this?" Zexion stood up and gathered some snow. He packed it into a little snowball and threw it at Demyx. The snow managed to hit the Nocturne's legs.

"That's it! Try it again," encouraged Demyx.

Zexion began to gather more snow and Demyx grinned. It was rare that he managed to get the teen to play along. Zexion quickly got the hang of snowball fighting, a small smile finding it's way onto his face.

Demyx yelped as another snowball hit him and laughed. Zexion laughed softly as well, enjoying the snow. Demyx gathered a rather large snowball and got ready to throw it.

"Zexion! Catch," called Demyx.

Zexion meeped as the snowball hit him and he fell back into the snow. He smiled as he shook the snow from his hair. Demyx snorted as he watched.

"Wait! Snow angel!" Demyx flopped again and began to swing his arms and legs.

"Snow what? Are you okay, Dem? Isn't that cold?" asked Zexion, shivering again. He tried to pull the larger coat around himself.

"It's a snow angel! It is kinda cold, but it's fun!" Demyx sat up and noticed the shivers. He tilted his head as he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine!" Zexion shouted a little too quickly.

Demyx stared dissaprovingly at Zexion, "Right. Time to go inside. The castle's this way."

"Inside the Beast's Castle? Wait..." started Zexion.

Demyx stood up and quickly made his way over to Zexion. He helped him up and took his arm, guiding him in the right direction.

"Yep! Come on," grinned Demyx.

"Hey!" Zexion stumbled a little, trying to keep up with Demyx's pace.

"It'll be fun! They have a fire and everything," stated Demyx.

"B-but... The Beast!" Zexion did not know how to voice his fear or uncertainty.

"Aww, he's not so bad. Just smile and wave!" suggested Demyx.

"You know I don't do that easily," whispered Zexion.

"Yeah... Well, we'll just try to avoid him, then! That probably won't be too hard," shrugged Demyx.

"But it's his castle!" reminded Zexion.

"Belle stays there too," smiled Demyx.

"Who?" wondered Zexion.

"The Beast's girl. I think they like each other," Demyx thought out loud.

"What?" Zexion was confused as he tried to keep up.

"She won't be mad that we're there," reassured Demyx.

"O-okay... Can you slow down a little? I can't... Ouch!" Zexion tripped and fell face first into the snow.

"Oh! Sorry," rushed Demyx, trying to pick Zexion up.

"I'm stuck!" Zexion yelped out in pain, finding his ankle stuck under a tree root.

"Ugh!" Demyx grunted as he tried to be more careful. He tried pulling Zexion free as gently as possible.

"W-wait a second! Oww... Try lifting the root," groaned Zexion.

Demyx quickly found the root and began to pull on it. He grunted from the effort and Zexion yelped as he squirmed free.

"There you go!" announced Demyx.

"I never saw that root under all this snow," winced Zexion. He tried to stand only to fall over in pain once he put pressure on his leg. "Ow!"

Demyx carefully helped Zexion up and held him steady.

"I c-can walk on m-my own," whispered Zexion, trying to convince himself mostly.

"But I've all ready got you. Stay still," scolded Demyx, gently.

"D-Demyx!" Zexion clutched onto Demyx's shirt tightly, trying not to fall.

"I've got you," laughed Demyx.

"It's not funny," mumbled Zexion.

Demyx tried to smother his snicker to no avail.

"Stop laughing at me! You know they're going to blame this on you," Zexion pointed out, frustrated.

"Naw! They like me," smiled Demyx.

"I meant Vexen and the others," sighed Zexion.

"... Oh," shrugged Demyx, slowly moving forward.

After a while longer, Zexion spotted the castle. "Is that the Beast's Castle? It's huge and so... uninviting," whispered Zexion, as they approached the gates.

"Well, it's prettier on the inside," nodded Demyx. "Let's go in!"

"I-in?" Zexion squeaked as they passed through the gates and headed for the door.

"Yup! Trust me," reassured Demyx.

Zexion remained quiet as Demyx helped him up the stairs. He gulped as Demyx began to pound on the large oak doors.

"W-we don't really need to g-go in," mumbled Zexion, trying to pull Demyx's hand away from the door.

"Yes, we do. You're freezing," reminded Demyx.


	4. Chapter 4

Thorns To A Rose

-The Beast's Castle-

The doors to the castle slowly opened and a candlestick peeked out. Lumiere looked around before spotting Demyx and Zexion. He smiled at the Nobodies.

"Yes?" Lumiere wondered. "Oh! Monsieur Demyx. Mademoiselle Belle will be pleased you came to visit."

Zexion meeped at the sight of a talking candlestick. He tried again to free himself from Demyx's grasp, only to end up on the floor again.  
"Oww..." whispered Zexion, trying to hide his grimace of pain.

Demyx quickly picked up Zexion and began to worry about him. "Be careful, Zexion," scolded Demyx.

"I-I'm fine," muttered Zexion, as he refused to look at the Nocturne.

"Right," said Demyx, skeptical.

"Let's g-go, Dem," urged Zexion.

"Okay," sighed Demyx, turning to Lumiere. "Can we sit in the living roo- uh, parlor?"

"But of course! Right this way," nodded Lumiere.

"T-that's not what I m-meant," whined Zexion.

"You'll feel better once you're warm," shivered Demyx, ready to sit in front a roaring fire.

"N-not in there," stated Zexion, shaking his head.

"Where, then?" asked Demyx, continuing to follow the candlestick.

"I d-don't know," squirmed Zexion.

"At least sit by the fire, okay?" Demyx turned into the parlor, all ready warming up.

"Mm..." Zexion tried to hide his pained expression, but Demyx noticed.

"You're sitting by the fire," stated Demyx, shifting his hold on Zexion.

"H-hey!" Zexion complained as he had not been expecting the sudden movement.

"No protesting," scolded Demyx. "Mrs. Potts makes the best tea and the ottoman is warm. I'm sure Belle wouldn't mind letting us borrow a few blankets. *winks* After all, you've got to be able to make snowmen later!"

"B-but..." started Zexion.

Demyx sighed, "Zexion, you don't want to get sick."

"N-no..." mumbled Zexion, quickly stilling.

Demyx winced as he finally made it to the fire. He spotted a couch right in front of the fireplace and smiled. It would be perfect. "Isn't this fire nice?" wondered Demyx.

"M-maybe..." shrugged Zexion.

Demyx gently set Zexion down on the couch, stating, "There. Now stay."

Demyx sat down next to Zexion, who gave him a halfhearted glare. He turned his attention to the fire. If he did not look at the Nocturne, then he would not be able to see him in pain.

Demyx harrumphed, "Are you hurt?"

Zexion only shook his head, knowing Demyx would be able to tell if he was lying.

"Lumiere, could you ask Miss Belle if I could use some of her medical supplies?" wondered Demyx.

"Mais oui," saluted Lumiere, leaving to find Belle.

"I-I don't need...!" Zexion turned suddenly falling over in pain. That hurt a lot more than he had expected and he knew he could not hide his grimace.

Belle walked into the parlor carrying a few things. She knelt beside the couch, wondering, "You poor thing, are you hurt?"

"I'm f-fine..." panted Zexion, wincing as he tried to move.

"Uh huh," hummed Belle. "Where does it hurt?"

Zexion shook his head and nervously tried to scoot away, taking care not to hit his right leg. Belle noticed and carefully laid a hand on Zexion's shoulder to stop him from moving.

"What happened to your leg?" asked Belle.

"N-nothing!" Zexion continued to squirm, intent on escape.

Demyx quickly grabbed Zexion and said, "Look, either she checks it out or I do."

"No!" Zexion shouted as he began to tremble. There was no escaping when both Demyx and Belle had a hold of him. He bit his lip, trying to ignore Demyx and Belle.

"Zexion..." warned Demyx.

"Hmm..." Zexion tried to take a deep breath and calm down, but that was not happening anytime soon. Demyx draped his arm around Zexion's shoulder, trying to comfort him. Zexion finally looked back to the Nocturne.

"It's for your own good," stated Demyx.

"O-okay..." muttered Zexion, finally giving in. "It started to hurt when I got stuck under that root in the snow."

Zexion unconsciously grabbed a hold of Demyx's arm and held tightly. Demyx pretended not to notice in order to preserve the Schemer's pride.

"Oh! So it's your ankle that hurts? Does anything else hurt?" wondered Demyx.

"N-no," stuttered Zexion.

"Good. Let's see that ankle, then," nodded Demyx.

Zexion tried to remain still as Belle rolled up his black jeans, noticing a few tears. Demyx tried to help, but Zexion began to squirm again. He knew the Schemer was not trying to escape this time. He could tell Zexion was in a lot of pain.

"Dem...!" whimpered Zexion, hiding his face against Demyx's arm.

"Sorry!" winced Demyx, readjusting his hold on Zexion.

"I-it hurts!" Zexion cried out as Belle began to slowly remove his boot. "S-stop! Please Dem..."

"We just need to get your boot off," whispered Demyx.

Zexion yelped out in pain as Belle finally removed his boot. His grip on Demyx's arm tightened. Demyx remained silent as he endured Zexion's grip.

"I think it's broken," announced Belle, as she examined Zexion's ankle. "There are a few scratches on your leg, as well."

"B-broken?" echoed Zexion, peeking up from Demyx's arm.

"It looks like it," agreed Demyx. "Sorry."

Zexion shook his head in denial, "You're joking."

"Well, it's either broken or really badly sprained. Some sleep might help you," suggested Demyx.

"I can have some rooms prepared while I take care of this," stated Belle, as she gently began to clean the scratches and cuts on Zexion's leg and ankle.

"N-no... I can't," flinched Zexion.

"It's no imposition at all. Please. I insist," smiled Belle, gently wrapping the wounds.

"Dem... Please," whispered Zexion.

"Why not?" Demyx cocked his head, confused.

Zexion got quiet as he looked to the ground and leaned farther into Demyx. He shook his head slightly.

'Maybe he's embarrassed? He might even think Saïx'll have his head...' Demyx thought to himself, staying silent.

"There," announced Belle, starting to clean up. "I'll leave it unwrapped tonight, since I seem to have run out of bandages. I can check it in the morning."

Zexion squirmed a little, trying to relieve some of the pain in his ankle. He let out a small whine. Demyx carefully propped Zexion's ankle on a pillow and leaned back, slowly bringing the Schemer with him.

"Wha...?" Zexion squeaked, looking to the Nocturne.

'I have to get his mind off the pain.' Demyx smiled as he explained, "I like this couch. It's squishy! Roxas and Xion would like it too."

"You like any couch, Dem," sighed Zexion.

"Yeah, you're right," chuckled Demyx.

"Do you think we'll get in trouble?" Zexion finally voiced some of his worry.

"Us? Naw. Saïx will know you couldn't help it," reassured Demyx.

"What about... V-Vexen?" muttered Zexion.

Demyx suppressed the shudder from hearing the Academics name, "He'll probably get mad at me for letting you get hurt, but he can get over it."

"I bet you'd never say that *yawn* in front of the others," smiled Zexion, shifting to get comfortable.

"Well, you're right about that," agreed Demyx.

"Of course I am," whispered Zexion, his eyes slowly closing as the warmth of the fire lulled him to sleep.

Demyx grinned as he shifted slowly. Zexion drifted to sleep, his head falling against Demyx's shoulder. Belle looked up once she was finished and smiled.

"He must be exhausted after all of that," whispered Belle. "This is one of your cousins?"

"Yeah, this is Zexion. He's always getting sick or hurt, so we've got to keep a close eye on him. He's also very stubborn," laughed Demyx, softly.

"Sounds like you and your family have quite the adventures. Here," smiled Belle, draping a blanket over the two Nobodies.

"Thank you," muttered Demyx, feeling his own exhaustion now.

Belle nodded silently and left the two Nobodies to sleep, peacefully. Demyx gave one last glance over Zexion, making sure he was all right, before giving into unconsciousness. He smiled as he drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5

Thorns To A Rose

-The Beast's Castle-

Zexion slept soundly for a while, but then he started to shift. The pain in his ankle was making it very difficult to remain comfortable. Demyx woke when he felt the lump beside him shift.

"Huh?" Demyx looked down to see Zexion squirming. He tried to calm the Schemer, who was obviously very groggy.

"I-it still h-hurts..." mumbled Zexion, sleep muddling his words.

"Shh! It's okay," whispered Demyx.

"Mmm..." whined Zexion, squirming.

Demyx put a comforting hand on the younger Nobody, successfully holding him still. Zexion let out a frustrated sigh as he could not get comfortable. Demyx sighed as well, still very tired.

"Dem?" wondered Zexion.

"Yeah?" yawned Demyx.

"How are we supposed to finish our recon now? Saïx is expecting a report," said Zexion, thinking out loud.

"Well... We'll worry about it in the morning!" grinned Demyx.

"If you say so," sighed Zexion.

"Yeah," nodded Demyx, trying to get Zexion to stop thinking. He wondered how the teen could function like he did with so little sleep.

"You mentioned something earlier... What's a snowman?" asked Zexion, tilting his head to look up at Demyx.

"Well, a snowman is... A person made out of snow. You usually roll up three big balls of snow and stack them on each other to make one! It's a lot of fun! If you can, you can give him a hat, scarf, and sticks for arms. You can give him a carrot nose and use coal or rocks for his eyes, mouth, and buttons," explained Demyx.

"It sounds like you can do a lot with snow," whispered Zexion.

"Uh huh!" agreed Demyx.

"Hmm..." Zexion hummed to himself as he got lost in thought.

Demyx gently nudged Zexion, trying to bring him out of his mind. "You'll have fun with it!"

"Fun? Oh yeah... It'll be fun," mumbled Zexion, distracted.

"What's up?" wondered Demyx.

"It's nothing, really," shrugged Zexion.

"You sure?" Demyx was positive something was up.

"Yeah..." Zexion paused for a moment, knowing Demyx would not let it drop unless he was distracted. "I wonder how big this castle is."

"It's huge!" smiled Demyx.

"Do you think it's bigger than The Castle That Never Was?" asked Zexion.

"Oh, definitely!" enthused Demyx.

"This one does have color to it, but also seems uninviting..." muttered Zexion.

"Well..." started Demyx.

"What do you think it would look like to have more color back in our world?" wondered Zexion.

"I'm not sure. What color would your room be?" inquired Demyx, curious.

"I always liked the color of a clear night sky. You can see stars easier then. The skies in our world are too bare," whispered Zexion.

"Ooh! That's a beautiful color! Mine would probably be that weird bluish greenish aqua color that nobody really knows the name of. You know, like water!" Demyx grinned as he explained.

"That sounds like you," snorted Zexion.

Demyx grinned cheekily, looking down at Zexion. He noticed how exhausted the teen actually looked and wondered why he was not trying to get some sleep. Maybe it had something to do with what was on his mind.

"Do you remember the sunsets? It always seemed to bring a calmness about," reminisced Zexion, looking back to the fire.

"You're right! After this, and after you're better, we ought to go to Twilight Town," stated Demyx.

"Maybe..." shrugged Zexion.

"I hear the ice cream there is delicious!" announced Demyx.

"Ice cream?" echoed Zexion.

"Yeah! Axel said that he, Roxas, and Xion eat it a lot. I think they get sea salt ice cream. It sounds good!" nodded Demyx, licking his lips.

"What is ice cream?" Zexion asked as he tried to stifle a yawn.

"It's a cold treat that you lick. It typically tastes like chocolate or some kind of fruit," informed Demyx, grinning to himself.

"Is it sweet?" wondered Zexion.

"Yes, very!" Demyx found Zexion's curiosity a bit amusing. He looked down and noticed the teen was slowly nodding off again.

"Do you think... we could get some? I would *yawn* like to try it," mumbled Zexion, his eyes slipping closed.

"Definitely. You'll love it," whispered Demyx, adjusting the blanket to cover Zexion.

Zexion mumbled incorherently as he finally fell asleep. Demyx carefully got comfortable and let himself fall back to sleep as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Thorns to a Rose

-The Beast's Castle-

Zexion slowly began to stir as sunlight crept thought the windows. He whimpered softly as he woke up. Demyx awoke, hearing the distressed teen.

"Dem?" wondered Zexion, sleepily.

"It's nothing. Go back to sleep," yawned Demyx.

"No, I... Umm..." Zexion struggled as he sat up and looked around.

"Huh?" Demyx opened his eyes and watched Zexion for a moment.

"I don't want to sit still anymore," stated Zexion. He yelped when he tried to put pressure on his injured leg.

"Wait a minute! Be careful," scolded Demyx. He quickly grabbed a hold of Zexion and glanced down at his ankle. "It's still pretty swollen."

"It still hurts," whispered Zexion, staring at the floor.

"I bet it does. It'll take at least two weeks to heal," grimaced Demyx, knowing it would be utter choas while Zexion was practically immobilized.

"Two weeks?" echoed Zexion, looking back to Demyx.

Demyx nodded solemnly, "Yeah. Hey, maybe Saïx will let you off until it's healed!"

"But Vexen will be angry with us..." stated Zexion.

"Yeah..." Demyx rubbed the back of his head worriedly. "I hope he doesn't kill us!"

"You always say that," huffed Zexion.

"W-well," Demyx gulped, "He does try a lot. At least, he tries to kill me!"

"Most of the time it's your fault we get into these kinds of situations," reminded Zexion.

Demyx lifted his hands up in a gesture of innocence, "Meeee?!"

"Yes," nodded Zexion, sitting back.

Demyx sighed, "It's not like I try!"

"I know, Dem. What are we going to do about... you know? Saïx wanted a report," whispered Zexion.

"Well, we can wait for you to heal on the punishment of his wrath or stay and try to finish... Ooor... Let's just wait here!" announced Demyx.

"Who do you think they'll send after us this time when we don't show up on time?" wondered Zexion.

"Hmm... It'd be nice if they sent Axel. He'd understand. They probably won't, though. They might send Lexaeus or Marley," thought Demyx.

"It'd be funny to see Axel in the snow," smerked Zexion.

Demyx giggled, "Yeah, it would!"

"What should we do now?" asked Zexion, getting bored quickly now.

Demyx tapped his finger against his chin, thinking. His stomach reminded him that they had not had a proper meal since before leaving for their recon. "We should get breakfast!" smiled Demyx.

"Breakfast? Do you think the Beast will be up this early?" Zexion began to shift nervously.

"Prob'ly not. If he's not, then the kitchen will be!" announced Demyx.

"The kitchen?" Zexion tilted his head, confused.

"Yeah! Like, all of the dishes are alive! They'll get you food," nodded Demyx, enthusiastically.

"I don't think I like it here," mumbled Zexion.

"Just wait until you try the food!" Demyx grinned goofily.

"O-okay..." hesitated Zexion, still skeptical.

"Trust me!" Demyx whined as he gently shoved Zexion playfully.

"Sure," sighed Zexion, softly.

Demyx got up, intent on bringing Zexion to the kitchen, but the sight of the sunrise on the freshly fallen snow easily distracted him. He made his way to the window.

"Hey!" complained Zexion as he was shifted. He struggled to keep his ankle from hitting anything. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking at this awesome sight! The sunrise is hitting the snow beautifully," smiled Demyx.

"What's it look like?" wondered Zexion.

"Well, the light is bouncing of the fresh snow and making everything bright!" explained Demyx.

"Can I... Oow..." Zexion tried again to get up, falling back in pain.

"Wait... Wait! Let me help you!" rushed Demyx.

Demyx came back to the couch, gently picking up Zexion. He began to carry him to the window. Zexion squeaked as he was lifted, holding onto Demyx's arm. He looked out the window.

"It's beautiful... So calm and quiet," whispered Zexion.

"Isn't it?" Agreed Demyx, grinning.

"Can we go out in it?" asked Zexion.

"Uh... Maybe when your ankle's better," winced Demyx.

"Hmm..." Zexion looked down at his swollen ankle, wincing as he tried to move it.

"Oh, a potion might help! It won't heal you completely, but it'll at least take the pain away. Do you happen to have one on you?" Demyx rushed to check his pockets, shifting his hold on Zexion.

"No... Don't drop me!" Zexion tightened his gripped on Demyx's arm. Zexion's stomach growled, letting Demyx know he was hungry as well. The teen looked away, embarrassed.

Demyx's eyes widened as he remembered breakfast. He turned around, stating, "Let's go to the kitchen."

Zexion glanced outside one last time, before Demyx carried him farther into the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

Thorns to a Rose

-The Beast's Castle-

Demyx carried Zexion into the kitchen, pleased to find breakfast all ready being prepared. He had been a little worried that is was too early. Zexion's eyes went wide as he watched the dishes and furniture move by themselves.

"Oh, good morning! Belle will be here shortly. Why don't you two sit down at the table?" greeted Mrs. Potts.

"Thank you, ma'am! Good morning," smiled Demyx, gently setting Zexion onto a chair.

"It's a talking teapot, Dem," whispered Zexion, watching the kitchen prepare breakfast.

"Never seen one before, Zexion?" wondered Demyx, taking a seat next to Zexion.

"No..." muttered Zexion. "I'm limited to wear I'm allowed to go, remember?"

Demyx blinked as he slowly said, "Oh, yeah."

"That's why this doesn't make sense. They don't let me go out in the cold. I get sick easier than everyone else," stated Zexion.

"Well, this isn't normal anywhere but in this world," shrugged Demyx.

"Still doesn't seem normal..." mumbled Zexion.

"Yeah, there's definitely something weird going on," agreed Demyx.

Belle finally walked into the kitchen and Zexion spotted her first. He stiffened and muttered a greeting, "G-good morning, Belle."

"Have a seat dear. Breakfast is just about ready!" called Mrs. Potts.

"Oh, good morning!" Belle smiled sweetly as she took a seat. "Did you sleep well?"

"I sure did!" smiled Demyx.

"Um... Y-yeah..." lied Zexion, staring at the table.

"That's good. How's your ankle, sweetie?" wondered Belle.

"It's f-fine," mumbled Zexion.

Demyx raised a disapproving eyebrow at the teen. He scolded, "Says the one who wouldn't sleep and then couldn't stand less than an hour ago."

Zexion shot Demyx a glare, but the Nocturne crossed his arms. Zexion sighed as he returned to staring at the table.

"I can wrap it after breakfast. I found more bandages," stated Belle.

Zexion quickly shook his head, "P-please don't touch it."

"I will be very careful," frowned Belle.

Zexion only shook his head harder. Demyx opened his mouth to say something, but the dishes began to set themselves.

"Breakfast is served!" announced Mrs. Potts.

Demyx clapped his hands together, distracted from Zexion's injury and his stubbornness, "Yay!"

"That's a lot of food..." said Zexion, shocked.

"This stuff is better than Xaldin's cooking!" Demyx was thrilled as his plate was filled.

"Mmm..." agreed Zexion, with a mouthful. He smiled slightly at Mrs. Potts, who made sure his plate was full.

"Thith ith tho dood," enthused Demyx, his mouth full.

Zexion quickly ate his fill, setting down his fork. "Thank you very much," whispered Zexion.

Belle and Demyx finished, chorusing together, "Thank you, Mrs. Potts."

Zexion quietly watched as everything was cleaned up by the kitchen. He turned to Demyx to ask, "What do we do now?"

"Well, we can't go anywhere until your ankle is taken care off," stated Demyx.

"Umm..." Zexion shifted nervously, glancing to Belle.

"I can still wrap your ankle," informed Belle.

"Mmm..." Zexion looked around, but there was no where for him to escape. Demyx was staring him down, in overprotective mode.

"I'd appreciate it if you could wrap his ankle," stated Demyx, turning to Belle and placing a hand on Zexion's shoulder.

"All right," nodded Belle, leaving the room quickly. She returned moments later carrying a small box. She sat down in front of Zexion.

"D-Demyx..." whined Zexion.

"Give me your ankle, please," instructed Belle.

"Zexion," warned Demyx. "It's okay."

Zexion shifted nervously, but finally obeyed. Belle gently took a hold of his ankle and began to tightly wrap it. Zexion tried to sit as still as possible, biting his lip to keep quiet. He looked away as Belle wrapped his ankle.

"There you go! It will be less painful this way," smiled Belle.

"T-thank you..." stuttered Zexion, looking over his ankle.

"You're very welcome!" Belle began to clean up.

"Hey, Demyx? Could I at least sit outside in the snow? I'd like to see it," wondered Zexion, quietly.

Demyx's face lit up, "Sure!"

Demyx quickly stood up and rushed out of the room. When he returned, he was carrying his cloak which he wrapped tightly around Zexion. He then carefully picked up the teen.

Zexion sighed as he was carried outside. Demyx gently set him down on a step, sitting next to him. It was so quiet and peaceful. The Schemer quickly took note that there were no Heartless and they had not even seen a single Heartless since arriving.

"Demyx, we haven't seen any Heartless since we've arrived," stated Zexion.

"Yeah... Weird. We were went here for a reason. Surely there'd be Heartless around, right?" wondered Demyx.

"Didn't you say there was a special kind of Heartless here? Some kind of dog?" asked Zexion.

"Oh, yeah. The Bad Dog. It's big and green with wild, crazy eyes. The last time I fought one, it was in the ball room," informed Demyx.

"In the castle?" gawked Zexion.

"Yep. I'm just warning you that it's a bit... big," hesitated Demyx.

"Just how big?" asked Zexion.

"Uh, like..." Demyx rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "About as tall as Saïx standing on Axel with Roxas on his shoulders."

"That's *gulp* big. Umm..." Zexion stopped for a minute to listen. "Did you hear that?"

"... Yeah, just a bit." Demyx froze, registering what Zexion had asked, and whispered, "What was that?"

"A Dark Corridor. We're in trouble," mumbled Zexion.

Demyx quickly shot up and grabbed Zexion. He dashed around the corner, trying not to jostle the teen as much as possible.

"Hey!" Zexion squeaked, "You're just going to get us deeper in trouble."

"Maybe, but I'm trying to get us out of it! Shh!" Demyx clapped a hand over Zexion's mouth. He backed up against the wall, trying to stay quiet.

"Mmphh!" Zexion was shocked by Demyx's action. He glared at the Nocturne.

"Shh..." muttered Demyx, looking around.

Zexion managed to pull Demyx's hand away from his mouth to angrily whisper, "I can't make any noise with your hand over my mouth."

The soft crunch of footsteps in the snow could be heard slowly getting closer. Both Demyx and Zexion quieted, holding their breath as they waited. Marluxia came around the corner with a smerk on his face.

"M-Marluxia!" Zexion squeaked, grabbing a hold of Demyx's arm.

"Uh, why are... you here?" gasped Demyx.

"Really now, Demyx? Saïx threw a fit when you two didn't return last night. Vexen almost blew up the lab when he found out where you two had been sent and demanded that you two be brought back immediately. It seems like Zexion has been injured?" Marluxia raised an eyebrow as he looked over the Schemer.

Demyx gulped, explaining, "We were waiting for him to heal before we returned."

"Believe it or not, neither of you two are in any trouble." Marluxia sighed heavily, "Vexen might be angry, but you two were following orders. Let's go."

"Oh, good!" Demyx let out a sigh of relief.

"There is no doubt that he'll be angry," muttered Zexion.

"Yeah, but... At least we'll be there. I'll try not to hurt you," whispered Demyx, moving next to Marluxia.

Zexion hmmpphed and refused to look at either Nobody. He crossed his arms, pouting.

"Don't pout, Zexion," snickered Marluxia.

"C-can we, like, hide from Saïx and Vexen until they... cool down?" wondered Demyx, nervous about returning.

"You'll only anger Saïx more if you don't give him some sort of report. Vexen will more than likely hunt you two down if you don't bring Zexion to his lab. He's not too happy that he's been out in the snow," explained Marluxia.

Demyx deflated at Marluxia's words. "... Okay," huffed Demyx.

"I don't want to go to the lab," mumbled Zexion, unhappily.

"Yeah. Me either," whined Demyx. "Ugh!"

"Let's go," reminded Marluxia, getting impatient.

"Okay, okay," sighed Demyx.

Marluxia opened a Dark Corridor and ushered Demyx through it. Zexion continued to mutter under his breath, angrily. Marluxia followed behind them and closed the Dark Corridor.


	8. Chapter 8

Thorns to a Rose

-Castle That Never Was-

"Oof!" Demyx stumbled and almost fell as Marluxia pushed him through the Dark Corridor. He clutched Zexion closer.

"Hey!" Zexion cried out in complaint, starting to struggle.

"Oh, sorry!" apologized Demyx.

"You're squishing me!" Zexion continued to squirm.

"I'm trying not too!" Demyx was so anxious about seeing Saïx that he had been squeezing Zexion by accident. He loosened his grip on the teen.

"Head to the lab. I'll send Saïx that way," instructed Marluxia, heading down the hall.

"Okay," sighed Demyx, trudging down the hall.

"What do you think they'll say?" wondered Zexion.

"Well, they'll be mad for sure..." started Demyx.

Zexion saw the lab door coming up and started to squirm, "I don't want to go in there..."

"Me either..." grimaced Demyx. "Well, I guess we'd better... get this over with."

"B-but... How about we not?" Zexion froze when he heard footsteps.

"You're not getting out of this, Six," warned Vexen, crossing his arms.

Demyx groaned as he found Vexen waiting for them in the doorway. Vexen motioned for him to follow.

"What happened?" demanded Vexen.

"Uh, w-well... we, um, were doing our mission, when... Zexion fell an-and got hurt..." gulped Demyx, his eyes wide.

"Let me see," sighed Vexen, heavily.

Vexen motioned to the cot in the corner, which Demyx gently set Zexion on. He guided Zexion to lay his injuried leg on the cot as well.

"It... it was an accident," mumbled Demyx.

"D-don't touch it!" Zexion tried to back away from Vexen.

"Be careful, Zexion!" rushed Demyx.

"Sit still, Six," warned Vexen.

"Stop!" shouted Zexion.

Vexen managed to grab a hold of the struggling Schemer. "Nine! Hold him still. I can't get anything done while Six is squirming," huffed Vexen, getting frustrated quickly.

"Sorry, Zexion," whispered Demyx, hesitantly grabbing a hold of Zexion.

Zexion yelped in pain when Vexen tried to get a hold of his injured leg. He backed up farther into Demyx, unable to escape.

"Stop! It hurts!" cried Zexion.

"Vexen, be more careful! You're hurting him," accused Demyx.

"I'm not trying to hurt him! Six, sit still!" ordered Vexen, pulling Zexion closer.

"B-but... Vexen!" Demyx watched as Zexion struggled to get away from Vexen, obviously scared and in pain.

"Demyx! Make him stop. It hurts!" Zexion tried to hide behind Demyx, but Vexen had a tight grip on the Schemer.

Demyx knew he could not get Vexen to stop. Zexion needed proper medical treatment, especially if his ankle was really broken. He scooted closer, wrapping his arm around the Schemer's waist and holding him still.

"Squeeze this, okay?" Demyx offered his free arm for Zexion to hold.

"Please! Don't..." yelped Zexion, flinching as Vexen began to unwrap his ankle. The Schemer quickly took a hold of Demyx's arm.

Demyx paled, but with a great amount of effort, he kept his face from showing any pain. It still surprised the other members how strong Zexion could be. Vexen paused for a moment to glance at Demyx.

"K-keep going, Vexen. Squ-squeeze as m-much as you need to," whispered Demyx.

Vexen used his ice to dull the pain and help with the apparent swelling in Zexion's ankle. It was definitely broken and the scratches on the Schemer's leg had become infected.

"Hmm..." Vexen hummed to himself as he examined the break. "Hold him still, Nine. I need to reset his ankle."

Demyx nodded and tightened his grip. Zexion was trembling as he watched Vexen grasp his ankle. Zexion bit his lip to hold in the scream as Vexen quickly reset his ankle.

Vexen began to tightly wrap Zexion's ankle to keep it set. Zexion tried to stay still, clutching Demyx's arm. Vexen then began to treat the scratches on his leg, wrapping them as well.

Demyx sighed in relief when Zexion's grip finally loosened. He hated it when the teen was in pain. Vexen looked up and noticed Zexion was biting his lip.

"Don't bite your lip, Six! I'm almost done," scolded Vexen.

Demyx did not bother to speak up, knowing Zexion was too stubborn to listen. Zexion looked away, refusing to listen. It only took a few more minutes before the Academic was finally done. Zexion sighed shakily when it was all over.

"I told you not to bite your lip," sighed Vexen, bringing a tissue to Zexion's lip.

Demyx winced as he spotted the blood. Zexion often bit his lip as a nervous habit. He did not do it intentionally, but sometimes he would bite through his bottom lip.

"Hold it there, Six," whispered Vexen.

Saïx finally entered the lab and made his way over to the trio of Nobodies, asking, "What happened?"

Demyx jumped at least a foot, "What?!"

"We were scouting the woods when I got stuck under a root that had been hidden by the snow," whispered Zexion, staring at the ground.

"And you managed to break your ankle?" asked Saïx.

"I-it was an accident," gulped Demyx.

Zexion remained quiet.

"Fill out a report on what you managed to get done," sighed Saïx, leaving.

Vexen grumbled to himelf as Demyx wilted, mumbling, "Yes, Sir."

"Six, have you been feeling ill?" wondered Vexen, sticking a thermometer in Zexion's mouth.

Zexion silently shook his head. Demyx shot him a skeptical look, watching him closely.

"It doesn't seem like you have a fever right now. Nine, keep a close eye on him and inform me the moment he seems to be sick," stated Vexen, checking the thermometer.

Demyx nodded silently.

"Are you done yet?" demanded Zexion, getting frustrated.

"Yes. Nine, take Six out of the lab. It might be a little too cold for him in here," whispered Vexen, angrily as he shot Zexion a glare.

Demyx stood up and gently grabbed Zexion. He carefully carried the Schemer out of the lab. He decided to head to the Grey Room. Zexion sighed as he sat back, refusing to make eye contact.

"Hey, what's wrong?" wondered Demyx.

"I have a broken ankle, Dem. I can't do anything or go anywhere on my own!" huffed Zexion.

"Yeah, but at least Saïx didn't threaten to turn us into dusks! That's good, right?" smiled Demyx, trying to lighten the mood.

"Demyx! I can't do anything," groaned Zexion, throwing his head back.

"Yeah, b-but..." started Demyx.

"Uggh!" Zexion threw his hands over his face.

Demyx sat on the floor next to Zexion, propping his head up with one hand. He sighed as he watched the stubborn Schemer, who was slowly beginning to nod off to sleep. The day had taken it's toll on both of the Nobodies, as they fell alseep.


	9. Chapter 9

Thorns to a Rose

-Castle That Never Was-

Zexion slept for a few hours, waking when Xigbar sat down heavily next to him. The Schemer jolted up, yelping in pain when he bumped his ankle. Xigbar chuckled as he pulled Zexion back down.

All the sudden movement woke Demyx. He peered behind himself with half-closed eyes. He raised an eyebrow at Xigbar's smerk.

"W-what do you want?" demanded Zexion, attempting to sound threatening but failing.

"Y-yeah, Xiggy. What's your angle?" Demyx yawned. He caught Zexion's undertone of fear and uncertainty.

"Let go!" Zexion squirmed, trying to push Xigbar's arms away from himself.

"Nah, I think I'll just chill with you," snickered Xigbar.

Xigbar easily pulled Zexion down, keeping him still. Zexion squeaked as he found himself trapped in Xigbar's arms.

"What are you up too?! Let me up!" snapped Zexion, continuing to squirm.

"Xigbar, let him go!" Demyx jumped up and grabbed one of Xigbar's arms.

"Neither of you are strong enough to move me," chuckled Xigbar, as he easily pulled Demyx into a head lock while he kept Zexion down with the other.

"C'mon, Xigbar! He's hurt!" whined Demyx.

"I know that," sighed Xigbar. "Vexen wants to make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble."

"Hey! I can look after myself!" seethed Zexion.

"But that's MY job!" shouted Demyx.

"That's funny!" Xigbar smirked, "You are the cause of most of the trouble that happens around here."

Zexion muttered darkly to himself as he tried to free himself. He quickly exhausted himself and fell back to sleep not too long after.

"Now that is something," whispered Xigbar, carefully checking the Schemer's forehead for a fever.

Demyx scrambled up now that he was free, asking, "Is he worse?"

"It doesn't seem like it. While you two were out, did he get any sleep?" wondered Xigbar, quietly.

"Uh, maybe? I think he got a bit last night," admitted Demyx.

"Our stubborn Schemer just needs to catch up on his sleep is all," smiled Xigbar.

"Oh," mumbled Demyx, staring at Zexion. "Okay."

After some time had passed, Zexion began to fidget, getting uncomfortable. He slowly opened his eyes only to find a hand covering his eyes a second later.

"Shh... Just get some sleep. Demyx, could you prop up his leg?" whispered Xigbar, trying to settle Zexion down.

Demyx quickly obeyed, gently pulling Zexion's leg onto the table. Zexion grunted in pain, squirming a little.

"Let go, Pirate," grumbled Zexion.

"No, you have to stay here," explained Demyx.

"I'm... not going anywhere," yawned Zexion.

Demyx sighed, "Good."

"Can't you move your hand?!" Zexion demanded, trying to push Xigbar's hand away.

"All right, Pipsqueak. Just relax," snickered Xigbar.

Xigbar finally moved his hand away from Zexion's eyes to find a glare on the Schemer's face. Zexion huffed as he got comfortable and relaxed.


End file.
